herofandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Murphy
Murphy |alias = Unknown |origin = Milo Murphy's Law |occupation = Student |skills = Improvising |hobby = Living with EHML Spending time with his friends Helping out |goals = Unknown |family = Brigette Murphy (mother) Martin Murphy (father) Sara Murphy (sister) Grandpa Murphy (paternel grandfather) Amanda Lopez (girlfriend) Diogee (pet dog) Sheriff Murphy (great-great-great-great-great grandfather) Laura Murphy (aunt) Joey Murphy (uncle) Nate Murphy (cousin) |friends = Melissa Chase Zack Underwood Vinnie Dakota Balthazar Cavendish Scott Veronica Diogee (pet dog) Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Buford Van Stomm Baljeet Tjinder Perry the Platypus Heinz Doofenshmirtz Alien Commander |enemies = King Pistachion Jerry Derek Pistachions Alien Commander (formerly) |type of hero = Optimistic Teenager |size = 300 }} 'Milo Murphy '''is the titular main protagonist of the 2016 Disney XD ''Milo Murphy's Law ''which was created by the ''Phineas and Ferb creators, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. He is voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic, who also portrayed Cheese Sandwich. Info Milo is the 13 (later 14)-year-old descendant of the creator of Murphy's Law which is if anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Because of this, bad things happen when Milo is around. Due to this happening, Milo has become used to this and always comes prepared for it. Appearance Milo has fair skin, brown hair, a red-gray stripped sweatervest, a yellow shirt, brown pants and pale purple shoes with yellow socks. Personality Milo Murphy is generally cheerful and very optimistic in the face of adversity, as when bad things happen to him (and they usually do), he remains calm and always finds a solution, often taking out something from his backpack. He doesn't think someone would describe him as "tough". Milo also considers a life lived like his is more fun than other kids' life. Despite this, Milo was worried that Murphy's Law would ruin the opera Amanda wanted to see; in fact he did anything to make the show continue, even substituting one actor. Early life It seems Milo had been affected by EHML for his whole life, which means he had always been dogged by bad luck. Early in his childhood, he was occasionally cared for by a babysitter, a young lady named Veronica. He saw her counter Murphy's Law by using a backpack which had something for everything. At some point, Milo earned the backpack from Veronica, who gave it to him. Meeting Zack In the pilot episode Going the Extra Milo, Milo meets Zack at the bus stop on the morning of their first day of school. Milo and Zack immediately become friends and Zack decides to stick by him and Melissa despite Milo's streaks of bad luck, or as he says, "this cyclone of calamity that follows him everywhere he goes." Further adventures Some of his misadventures have created chain reactions that make a pistachio-protector believe that he is a counter-agent. Trivia *According to the show's creators and the crossover, Milo lives a few neighbourhoods away from Phineas and Ferb. Gallery Crossover.jpg Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Teenagers Category:Optimists Category:Falsely Accused Category:Cursed Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Genius Category:Archenemy Category:In Love